filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Alone the world (song)
For the album with the same name, go to Alone the world Alone the world is a song from Wild Arms, and there are many different versions of the song. Part of the song can be heard in "Footprints". Lyrics Original The first "Alone the world" from the first game. :Hiroi hiroi kono sekai minna hitoribocchi :Hitori no oku aforesou na samishisa kakushiteiru :Sonna omoi kakae ta mama arui te ki ta keredomo :Ima hajimete kigatsui ta yo hitori ja nakatta n da :Ureshii koto kanashii koto mune ni shimaikonde :Uketomete kureru dareka to omoikiri nakitai Remix :Todomaru basho mo naku nagareteku kaze no you ni :Yukuate no nai tabiji ga mata hajimaru :"Sayonara" ha itsudemo senaka wo mukerarete :Wakare tsugeru koe ha hohoenderu noni :Kowarenai mono bakari tazusaete iru kara :Kowareyasui mono-tachi ga obieru :Dakedo honki de mamoritai to omotte itanda :Itsuka nakama to yonde kureru to omotte itanda :Onaji ashita wo yumemiteta kara :Onaji itami wo kanjiteta kara :Jibun no tame ni dake ikite yuku hibi nara setsunasugiru :Sore ga kuchiguse datta kara :Tsukurareta inochi mo nozomarete umareta to :Kokoro no katasumi ima mo shinjiteru :Tooi sora no saki ni kuchikaketa omoide :Nido to daremo ushinaitaku nai :Dakara honki de mamoritai to omotte itanda :Kitto kono te de shika mamorenai to shitte ita kara :Onaji ashita wo yumemiteta kedo :Chigau itami wo kanjiteru :Hiroi hiroi kono sekai ni minna hitoribocchi :Hitomi no oku afuresou na samishisa kakushiteru :Ureshii koto kanashii koto mune ni shimaikonde :Uketomete kureru dareka to omoikiri nakitai :Nani yori mo tsuyokute hontou ha hakanai :Kono chikara no imi wakarihajimeta :Kodoku na kaze ni mata modoru koto osorenaide :Itsumo dareka no tame ni ikite yukou to kimetanda :Dakara honki de mamoritai to omotte itanda :Marude hidamari no you na yasashii toki no naka de :Onaji ashita wo yumemiteta kara :Onaji itami wo kanjiteta kara :Kakeyoru ashioto ni ushiro wo furikaeru to :Iki wo hazumasesashidashita chiisa na te :Sotto nigirikaesu to sukoshi terenagara :Hajimete me to me awase waratta English translation :Like a flowing wind also lacking a place to stop :A journey without a destination begins again :Though the voice that conveys the parting is smiling :And always facing its back to "good-bye" :Because I'm carrying along just things that won't break :I fear fragile things :But I thought, I want to protect you for real :I thought, Someday I'll call you a companion :Because we were dreaming of the same tomorrow :Because we felt the same pain :The days when I live on only for my sake are too painful :That was my favorite phrase, so :When a created life is wished for and born :In a corner of my heart, I believe now as well :Nobody wants to lose their memories :That started to rot before the distant sky a second time :That's why I thought, I want to protect you for real :Because I knew that surely I can only protect you with this hand :Though we were dreaming of the same tomorrow :We are feeling different pain :Everyone is alone in this wide wide world :They're hiding loneliness that's about to overflow inside their eyes :I want to hoard up happy things and sad things in my chest :And cry wholeheartedly with someone who catches it for me :I began to understand the meaning of this power: :That's stronger than anything and in truth fleeting :For I decided, Let's not be afraid of the wind of solitude :Returning again, let's always live on for someone's sake :That's why I thought, I want to protect you for real :Inside a gentle time that's just like a sunny place :Because we were dreaming of the same tomorrow :Because we felt the same pain :When you look back behind you at my footsteps riding up to you :Breathing difficultly, a tiny hand that reached out to you :If you softly grasp and return it, though we're a bit bashful, :Our eyes meet for the first time, and we laugh Category:Music Category:Wild Arms